


A Nice Chat

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [111]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha brings Yelena and Alexei to meet the team and Alexei just wants a word with Dr. BannerFor the prompt: Alexei (David Harbour), Natasha's Dad, finds out about her and Bruce and decides to have a "talk" with him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Nice Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let's say for the sake of this idea, the events of Black Widow take place in the gap between TWS and AOU. This was fun, but I have no references for Alexei and Yelena outside of the trailers for BW so I took some creative liberties. Please enjoy :D

Yelena wanted to see what Natasha’s life had become with the Avengers. In hindsight, she should have seen the chaos that ensued coming from a mile away, but it was easier to say yes than having Yelena follow her back to New York. Better to deal with the chaos she could see coming. 

Against her better judgement, she brought Alexei along as well. Yelena was instantly fascinated by JARVIS and tracked Tony down to grill him about it and his other technology and weapons. Natasha kept an eye on them in Tony’s lab from her spot in the living room. Alexei was over at the bar talking to Steve about fighting styles or something, she wasn’t really paying attention. 

Bruce was in one of the arm chairs, looking entirely out of his element. He’d just been reading when Natasha came in with Yelena and Alexei and hadn’t moved. Natasha was surprised he hadn’t excused himself to go hide in his lab, but instead chose to continue to sit there and listen to Steve and Alexei. 

He leaned over, the corner of his mouth quirked up. “What do you think they’re talking about up there?” he asked, his eyes drifting up to Tony’s lab. 

“She’s probably sweet talking him out of a couple weapons by this point,” she said, glancing up at Yelena who was laughing at something Tony said, but Natasha saw right through it. 

“Should we save him?” 

Natasha shrugged and turned back to Bruce. “Not unless she tries to walk out of here with a suit.” 

He chuckled and sat back in his chair. “Fair enough.”

“So this is what you were doing on that mission you talked about,” he said with raised eyebrows. 

Natasha shrugged and smirked. “I had some things to take care of, we’ll call these two a happy accident.” 

“I’m happy for you,” he said with a soft smile. 

Natasha chuckled and looked down at her lap. “You’ve only known them for an hour, get to know them a little better, you won’t be happy for me for very long.” 

“Some family is better than no family,” he said with a shrug.

Natasha nodded, but stayed quiet. It was a relief to have them back in her life, even if they were a pain some times. They were all she had left in the world outside of the team and SHIELD. Maybe Bruce was on to something.

“How long are they staying?” 

“They’ll get bored of this eventually and go home.” 

“Ah.” He nodded and reached for his book. “Will you go with them?” 

“Probably not,” she said softly. 

“I wouldn’t be upset if you decided you wanted to stick around for a while.” 

He looked down at his book, thumbing the edge of the pages, but Natasha could see the color flood into his cheeks. 

Natasha smirked. “Is that so, Doc?” 

“Are you really that surprised?” he asked, looking back up at her. 

Natasha shook her head. When Natasha was at the tower, she spent a lot of time with Bruce. Tony was chaos in human form and Steve was more of a loner than the rest of them when he wasn’t off with Sam trying to find Barnes. More often than not, they were the only two in the tower and Natasha enjoyed his company. They could talk for hours and they flirted a little here and there. She could definitely see something happening between them in the future, barring any world ending crisis. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but Alexei walked over and cleared his throat for their attention. 

“Doctor Banner, was it?” he asked, pointedly avoiding Natasha’s eye. “Can I talk to you for second?” 

Bruce looked over at her and Natasha shrugged minutely and glanced back up at Alexei. 

“Sure,” Bruce said with a shrug and stood from his chair to follow Alexei back to the bar. 

Steve came back over to the couches and sat across from Natasha.

“What’s that all about?,” she asked, nodding in the direction of the bar. 

“I’m not really sure,” he said with a shrug. 

Natasha tilted her head and watched Alexei place a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce for his part, looked utterly confused and uncomfortable as he listened to whatever it was Alexei was saying to him. 

She chewed on her thumbnail and watched them talk. Alexei was purposely angling himself away from Natasha so she couldn’t read his lips and his body language was completely relaxed. 

“Bastard,” she grumbled under her breath. 

Bruce wasn’t giving away much either, but his shoulders were tensed as he spoke. Alexei patted his shoulder one last time before they shook hands and Alexei stood from the bar and came back over to the couches. 

_ “What was that about?”  _ Natasha asked in Russian. 

Alexei chuckled and shook his head.  _ “We had a nice chat.”  _

From the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce get up from the bar and head for the stairs that lead up to the labs. She snapped her head back around and glared at Alexei. 

_ “What did you say?”  _

_ “Go ask him yourself,”  _ he said and waved dismissively. He turned back to Steve and picked up their conversation in English again, leaving Natasha to glare daggers at him. 

The lights in Bruce’s lab came on and Natasha didn’t want to give Alexei the satisfaction of throwing her off balance enough to send her running after Bruce for answers. But dammit she wanted answers.

Slowly, Natasha pushed herself up from the couch and lingered for a few moments, glaring at Alexei before finally heading up to Bruce’s lab. 

He had his back to the door when she walked into the lab. His shoulders had relaxed since his conversation with Alexei which was a good sign, but she was still concerned. 

“I can kick his ass for you, if you want,” she said and he spun around to face her. 

He chuckled and leaned back against the counter behind him. 

“That won’t be necessary.” 

“What did you boys talk about?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You,” he said, not missing a beat. 

“Exactly what about me?” 

Bruce chuckled and scratched his chin. “He, uh he cares about you a lot.” 

She raised an eyebrow and took another step into the lab. 

“What did he say?” 

“Does it really matter?” He asked with a shrug. “He just wants to make sure you’re happy and treated right.” 

“Treated right?” 

“He seems to be under the impression that you and I are together.” 

Natasha smirked and crossed the lab to stand in front of Bruce. 

“Now where would he get an idea like that?”

“Something about making eyes at each other since he’s been there,” Bruce said with a shrug. “He also had some creative threats, I know where you get it from.” 

“Meddling bastard,” she muttered, but there was no real bite to it. 

“He wasn’t far off.” He looked down at his feet and kicked at the glass floor. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, but waited for him to say what he wanted to say. 

“Maybe I could take you out some time,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck before looking back at her. “You know, whenever you’re around.” 

Even if she wanted to, Natasha couldn’t help the grin that spread over her lips. 

“I’d like that.” 

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he cleared his throat, wringing his hands together in front of him. 

“Okay,” he said, biting his bottom lip. 

“Okay,” she repeated and took the last step between them to kiss his cheek. He ducked his head when she stepped back, but she could see his smile. 

She wanted to tell him that she was free tonight, but something far more pressing caught her attention. In Tony’s lab, Yelena was wearing one of the Iron Man gauntlets and had it pointed at the windows separating the labs.

“Time to save him?” Bruce asked with a short laugh. 

Natasha nodded urgently and all but ran into Tony’s lab to put a stop to it. She might kill Alexei for putting his nose where it didn’t belong, and Yelena for being insufferable, but she was glad they were there. 

Even if she was going to have a migraine before the day was finished. 


End file.
